1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for controlling an information terminal used to search for a medical image similar to a medical image to be interpreted and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, medical imaging devices, such as computed tomography (CT) and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) scanners, have been developed and have been widely used. Such CT and MRI allow digital, high-definition, and high-capacity medical images to be obtained. In addition, the medical images that has been interpreted by medical doctors have been gradually accumulated in Picture Archiving and Communication Systems (PACS) together with image interpretation reports. In addition, as described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-257292, development of a technology for searching past cases accumulated in PACS to find the best match between a new medical image to be interpreted and individual past medical images has been just started.